


Switched

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Psychological Drama, Surrogacy, Therapy, hospital recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Wilson is replaced by a lookalike? What happens then?Contains mature content.Based off a fanfic by the author Jenny Crum that I read a while ago.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for this entire story due to the content.

When Wilson opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar location. It was in some sort of warehouse because there weren’t any windows. There was a large TV on a wooden stand, along with a video camera, a bathroom, a queen-sized bed, and a dining room table. Wilson tried to move but discovered that his wrists and ankles had been chained. There was a large pulley in the ceiling that was keeping the chains attached. Wilson knew that he was being watched due to the camera’s red light blinking. 

“I know someone’s there. Show your face,” the oncologist said. 

The door opened and someone stepped into the room. When the person stepped closer to him, he gasped in horror. 

“STACY?!” Wilson exclaimed. 

“That’s correct,” the woman said. She put a hand on his chest and traced the outline of his muscles. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” 

“It’s been a couple of years now. However, I’m married, Stacy. I’ve moved on from my previous marriages. I’m married to House now-” 

Wilson looked down at his left hand and discovered that his wedding band was missing. Anger surged through his veins and he glared at his husband’s ex. 

Wilson said to her, “What did you do with it? WHERE IS IT?!” 

“All your questions will be answered soon,” Stacy replied. 

“What do you want with me?” 

“All will be revealed soon. We will be spending a lot of time together, so you might want to get comfortable.” 

“The team will be looking for me. They’ll call the police and have you arrested.” 

“They are not looking for you because you’re going to be at work soon,” Stacy continued. She pressed a button on the remote and soon, the hospital’s reception area came into view. 

“They will know I’m missing because I’m not there,” Wilson said. “Just let me go and I’ll say nothing.” 

He saw House standing at the desk looking through case files. Cuddy walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she told him was funny because he started laughing, as did she. 

Stacy continued to hit the same button on the remote and every team member was busy working away, even Foreman. 

“What is your plan, Stacy?” Wilson asked. “What are you doing exactly?” 

“Do you remember when House and I were together?” she replied. 

“I do. It’s a time in my life that I wish I could erase.” 

“It was so beautiful, my time with him.” 

“It seemed to be, until he pushed you away. Whether you like it or not, he will not go back to you.” 

“I’ll leave the TV on because that will be the only way you will see these people that you care about ever again. You will never see them in person.” 

Stacy headed over to the door and Wilson was able to follow her for a little bit. Once he walked past the TV, the chains prevented him from going any further. 

“If I don’t show up to work, the team will suspect something is wrong,” Wilson said. 

“Well, I’ve already taken care of that,” Stacy replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ll show you.” 

The brunette opened the door and shouted for someone to come in. Wilson was wondering what his husband’s ex had planned for him, but what he saw next was not anything he had expected. 

A man stepped into the room and he looked exactly like Wilson. 

“What is your name?” the oncologist asked. 

“My name is James. James Wilson,” the man replied. 

* * *

The oncologist gave Stacy the death glare. 

“How…how did you do this? And what are you going to do with the man who looks exactly like me?” Real Wilson asked. 

“This man is exactly like you, right down to the wedding band. You cannot tell the two of you apart,” Stacy replied. 

“How long have you been stalking House and I?” 

“Ever since he broke up with me.” 

“I was hired shortly after Stacy told me that she and House broke up. I’ve learned that House is quite the lover when it comes to being in the bedroom. I can’t wait to do what you get to do with him,” the impostor said. 

Wilson became furious with the man and snapped, “Touch him and I’ll fucking kill you.” 

“Oh no, I will do more than touch him.” 

“That’s enough,” Stacy said. She turned to the impostor and continued, “You have to go to work. It’s time for you to go see your co-workers and your handsome husband.” 

“Yes, Stacy.” 

The lookalike left the room and then Real Wilson felt his vision start to fade. Stacy had given him a sedative and just before he went unconscious, he heard her tell her friends to strap him to the table.

* * *

The Wilson-impostor entered the hospital and waved hello to Cuddy. 

“Hey Wilson,” she said. “House was looking for you a few minutes ago.”

“I was going to head down to his office,” was the reply. He found House sitting at his desk and closed the door behind him when he entered. “Hey.” 

“Hey, love,” was House’s response. He walked up to the impostor and kissed him passionately. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. I have a surprise when we get home.” 

“You know I’m not a huge fan of surprises.” 

“I know, but I wanted to do something special since our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. And I better go before we end up making out in here.” 

“I’ll see you soon, Jimmy,” House said before kissing him again. 

Wilson caressed his cheek and replied, “See you soon.” 

He walked to the bathroom and seeing that no one else was inside, he said to himself, “I will see you soon, House.” 

* * *

The only thing Real Wilson had for company in the warehouse was the TV. The feed the camera was displaying was live. He saw the impostor walk into House’s office again, kissing him and pushing him up against the door. Wilson’s hands became fists when the lookalike put his hands on House’s hips. 

“House, you have to figure out somehow that the guy in front of you is not me,” Real Wilson said. 

The camera transmitted audio as well as visual feed. 

“Baby, Cuddy gave us a few days off,” House said to the impostor. “She just told me five minutes ago.” 

“Then we have all that time to spend in bed. That was going to be my surprise when we got home, but you kind of figured it out,” Fake Wilson replied. 

“I have to go grab my briefcase and say goodbye to the others. Then I’ll meet you at the parking lot.” 

“Sounds good.” 

After House left his office, Fake Wilson smiled because in less than 20 minutes, he was going to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Wilson’s husband, lying in bed under him, and saying his name. The only thing Wilson would be able to do was watch what would happen. And there was nothing he could do to save House from the impostor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for non-con. It goes downhill from here.

Wilson tried to break free of the restraints, but they were too tight. His anger towards his look-alike continued to grow. His hands continued to remain as fists.

“I will kill you!” Wilson snapped at the TV. Stacy had turned it off, and he figured it was part of her dark and twisted game. He looked down at his left hand and immediately was reminded of his wedding band. He did miss it. It was the one piece of jewelry he always wore. He never took it off, not even at work. His happiness had dramatically increased after they got married a year ago. He looked at the TV and started begging. “Please, House. Please figure something out. The man in front of you is not me.” 

Stacy heard her ex’s husband talking to himself and rubbed her hands together. “Oh, Greg, you and I could have been happy together. But instead, you chose to move on, and marry your best friend. But now, you’re going to cheat on your husband and there’s nothing you can do about it. Soon, you’ll be mine.” 

Stacy picked up the remote and turned the TV back on. She switched the camera feed from the hospital to House and Wilson’s apartment. She happened to switch the feed at the right moment because House and ‘Wilson’ had just stepped through the front door. 

“I think Wilson needs to watch what’s about to happen,” Stacy said to herself and then walked into the room where her ex’s husband was currently being held hostage. 

* * *

Real Wilson watched the TV as the impostor kissed House. Fake Wilson helped him walk over to the couch. House took off his shoes and his ‘husband’ immediately started reaching for his shirt. Wilson’s heart broke because he could tell by the way House was reacting to the situation, he had no idea that the man he was kissing wasn’t him, his lover and soulmate. The impostor and House proceeded to make out. House’s pants were already on the floor and he was reaching for the other man’s, unzipping them and pulling them off of him. 

Wilson was silently begging his husband to figure this guy out, but he felt the tears start to form when House said, “Wilson, make love to me.”

The Real Wilson had a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Stacy, please, stop. Don't let him do this,” Wilson begged. 

“You're going to watch your husband cheat on you and there's nothing that you can do to stop him,” Stacy said. Then she kissed him. When she pulled away, his anger exploded. 

“I'll kill you,” he snarled. 

“Don't make promises that you can't keep,” she replied. “Now, let's just watch.” 

Wilson watched helplessly as the impostor continued to kiss House. He still had no idea that the man in their bedroom was not his husband. Eventually, Wilson broke down crying when House allowed the Fake Wilson to make love to him.

“Wilson, fuck, I missed you. I missed this,” House said, pulling the fake into a kiss as he came. 

When they were done, House smiled at the lookalike. 

* * *

As the Real Wilson continued crying from the emotional torture he had just experienced, Stacy taunted him. 

“You just watched your husband cheat on you with another man and he enjoyed it,” she said. 

“I will make sure you pay for what you've done. You will pay. You and the false me for suffer what you’ve done. You did this to him, all of it.” 

“House will be with him over and over and he’ll never know the difference.” 

“It will bother me very much because he’s not with me,” Wilson snapped, managing to stop crying for a minute.

“Well, he thinks that the man is you.” 

“House thinks that I am making love to him, but in reality, a man who looks exactly like me but is not me is the one who is with him.” He paused for a moment. “What exactly do you want with me?” 

“I want you to get me pregnant.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“It will happen. It can happen the natural way or through IVF. Your decision. I don't care which way you decide. I would prefer the natural way, though.” 

* * *

In the morning, Wilson was awoken by Stacy and her friends. 

“Good morning, lover,” she said. “My men are going to get rid of the chains. Then you are required to shower, put on clean clothes, and eat breakfast with me.” 

“I hate you,” Wilson replied. 

“Boys, make sure he doesn’t try to escape. He’s a feisty one.” 

“I don’t care what you do to me, but the only thing I’m not going to do is make love to you. You can torture me all you want, but I’m staying faithful to House.” 

“You watched your husband cheat on you. I really don’t think you can say that you’ll remain faithful to him. You’re going to want to get back at him for what he did.” 

Stacy turned the TV on again and the feed of House and Wilson’s bedroom appeared on the screen.

Wilson was watching his husband walk over to the impostor and kiss him. It soon became a make-out session as they headed towards the bathroom. But then, Wilson breathed a sigh of relief when his husband stepped away from the man and headed into the bathroom, alone. 

“I’m going out for a drive,” the fake said. “I’ll be back later.” 

“Okay,” House replied. 

Once the shower was turned on and House was singing while cleaning himself up, the Fake Wilson turned to the camera and said, “How are you feeling right now, Wilson? I hoped you enjoyed the performance last night. I have to tell you...House is indeed amazing when it comes to the bedroom. Man, he was wild. If you thought that was the end of me being with my husband, think again. I’m going to be with him over and over again, making him cum like no one has before, and all you can do is watch.” 

“And how are you feeling, Wilson?” Stacy asked. 

“Get out of my sight,” the oncologist replied. 

“I think they had a good night, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Leave me alone!” 

“Oh yeah? What will you do?” 

“Just the sight of you makes me want to vomit.” 

Stacy turned to her friends and said, “Mr. Feisty is being annoying right now. Let’s leave him alone and when I come back in a little while, maybe he’ll be in a better mood.” 

Wilson sighed. He enjoyed the time he had to himself. At least he didn’t have to deal with his husband’s ex. 

* * *

15 minutes later, the door opened and someone stepped inside the room. 

“Go away, Stacy,” Wilson said. 

He got a closer look at the person and realized that this was his lookalike. 

“What do you want?” the real Wilson continued. 

“How’d you enjoy my little performance last night?” the impostor asked. 

“Get out of my sight.” 

“How did you feel, watching me be with your husband - excuse me, my husband. And there was nothing you could do.” 

“When I get out of the restraints. I will fucking kill you myself, no questions asked.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

Stacy returned to the room and looked at her Wilson. 

“How was your time with House?” the brunette asked. 

“It was amazing. I had been dreaming of that moment for months and it finally happened. Now that I’ve been with him, I plan on staying with him,” the fake replied. 

“House will notice that something is different about you. He will call the police and they will find me and throw both of you in jail,” Real Wilson said. 

Stacy and the fake Wilson just laughed, then left the room and allowed the real Wilson to spend some time alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for non-con. Things take an even darker turn.  
> Please do not hate me for the developments that take place, because I do have a plan. There will be plot twists coming.

Stacy and Fake Wilson had stepped into the other room. When they were sure that no one was watching them, she kissed her employee on the lips. After she pulled away, she asked, “So how many times were you with House last night? Wilson eventually fell asleep, so I actually didn’t see how many times you two were together.” 

“Twice,” the fake replied. “How is your part of the plan going?” 

“Not great. My ex’s husband continues to fight my advances.” 

The fake pulled out a vial of some drug from his pocket and handed it to Stacy. 

“What is this? I’ve never seen this before,” she continued. 

“This is going to help you get what you want,” was the fake’s response. “This should help Wilson forget about House.” 

Stacy smiled. “Really? Thank you so much.” She  kissed the fake again before continuing to speak. “We should have some fun, since you don’t have to be at work for a few days.” 

The brunette led him down to another room, where he proceeded to rip her clothes off. 

* * *

In the other room, Real Wilson looked up the moment several of Stacy’s friends entered the room. 

“You can have a bathroom break now,” one of them said. “You will have five minutes and then it’s back to the room.” 

Wilson glared at the man. The oncologist entered the bathroom and found that there was no way out. He sighed, wondering what House was doing at the moment. Wilson became aware of someone moaning. 

“Oh, Wilson, more please,” Stacy said. 

“Your wish is my command,” replied the fake. 

Wilson realized that Stacy was sleeping with the false version of him. 

“Hurry up!” one of the friends snapped. “Whatever she’s doing is none of your business.” 

* * *

15 minutes later, Stacy was lying against the fake’s chest. She kissed him and then said, “That was amazing.” 

“It most certainly was,” replied the impostor. “I figured we could do it again.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Real Wilson had been allowed to walk around his room for a few minutes before he was forced to be tied to the table again. 

The impostor was wanting to spend more time with Stacy. She felt his lips traveling up to her mouth, but she pushed him away. 

“I would love to do this some more,” she said. “However, you need to be back at home since House might get suspicious and I need to get started on giving Wilson the drug. Hopefully, it will work. I want him to be very cooperative.” 

“Just call me if you need more. I have tons of bottles at my house. I can send one of the other men to get the bottles if I’m out somewhere.” 

“If I remember correctly, the person receiving the drug requires three to four doses every day in order to feel its effects. This should help him comply with my demands.” 

She kissed the fake once more, and then he left the room. She found a syringe and needle in the top drawer of her wardrobe. She grabbed the necessary items along with the vial of drugs.

Stacy entered the room where Real Wilson was currently tied to the table. Three of her friends were standing next to the table to make sure that he wouldn’t try to escape. 

“What do you want from me?!” he demanded. He was currently struggling against the restraints. 

“I think you already know the answer,” Stacy replied. “My friends, make sure you hold him securely. This won’t take long at all.” 

She took the syringe and inserted it into the drug vial. After the syringe was full, she walked over to him. 

“I know what you want with me. I won’t do it,” Wilson snapped. 

“Oh, you’re definitely going to change your mind pretty soon,” Stacy said, holding the syringe in one hand while rolling up his sleeve with the other. 

“What is that?!” 

“This is going to help you relax,” she lied. She wouldn’t tell him the truth about what the drug was actually going to do to him. “In a couple of weeks, the plan will be complete.”

“NO! Don’t do this. Please, just let me go and we can pretend that nothing ever happened,” Wilson begged. 

But she didn’t listen. Instead, she inserted the needle into his arm and pressed down on the plunger. 

“What...what did you give me?” he asked, his vision beginning to fade. 

She silenced him by giving him a kiss and then he went unconscious. 

“Make sure that when he does wake up, he won’t try and escape,” Stacy instructed her friends.

* * *

Three months had passed by at a normal rate. Wilson was adjusting to his new surroundings, as well as the drugs. He had no idea that the drugs were memory-wiping. He wasn’t even locked up anymore. He didn’t want to leave this place because now he had a new love interest. 

“Hi, baby,” Stacy said while watching her ex’s husband/love interest work out on the exercise machine. He finished his workout, dried the sweat off his forehead with a towel, and then kissed her on the lips. 

“You like what you see?” he asked. 

“Of course I do.”

“Will we be moving out of this place soon? I don’t want to leave it, but I would prefer to live in a house.” 

“Yes, some of my friends are making arrangements for us,” Stacy replied. 

Wilson pulled her close. “How about we go take a shower?” 

“I do like the way you think, mister.” 

He took her hand and then their giggles turned into a make-out session once they were in the shower. 

* * *

At the House-Wilson apartment, House was looking at the text message from Cuddy. She held a positive pregnancy test in her hand. House and Wilson both decided that they wanted to have a child, and asked Cuddy to carry the baby for them. She agreed, and the IVF treatment was started quickly. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” the fake Wilson asked. 

“We’re going to be parents,” House replied. “Cuddy is pregnant.” 

The fake pulled him in for a kiss. “Did she say far along she was?” 

House sent a text to Cuddy, and she responded back pretty quickly. 

“She says she is 14 weeks along,” he said to the impostor.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Stacy was leaning her head against Wilson’s chest. 

“You are amazing,” she said. 

“I aim to please my woman,” Wilson replied. 

“I have to go into the city for a little while and run some errands. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Do you want me to accompany you?” 

“Not today. I’ll have a surprise for you when you get back.” 

Stacy kissed him once more, then headed off to her doctor’s office to receive results of blood work she submitted two days ago.

The doctor informed Stacy that she was pregnant and about 12 weeks along. She couldn’t wait to tell Wilson the news when she returned to the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

House and the fake Wilson scheduled a video call with Cuddy so they could get a good look at her protruding stomach and admire the life growing inside her. 

“I can’t believe it!” Cuddy said on the other end of the line, putting a hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant, and you guys are going to be parents. I’m so happy for you two.”

She walked into her bathroom and turned sideways so that House and the impostor could see the small bump that was forming. Both men smiled, then intertwined their fingers together. 

“We’re going to be great parents,” House said to his 'husband'. The diagnostician then turned back to the video call. “Why don’t we invite everyone out to dinner tonight? Then we can announce our surprise to them all at once instead of doing it one at a time.” 

“I like that idea.”

Cuddy then signed off the video call.

House grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a group text to all his coworkers. They all sent him a text back saying that they were available for dinner. House told them to meet him for dinner at 6:30. 

“The team is available to join us for dinner. They’ll be there around 6:30,” House said to 'Wilson’.

“Sounds good to me,” the fake replied.

* * *

At the warehouse, Real Wilson had been watching  _ NCIS _ when he heard the door open. Stacy stepped inside and had a smile on her face. 

“Did you get all your errands done?” he asked her. 

“Yes. I just got back from the doctor’s office,” she replied. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. However, I do have a surprise for you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Wilson’s face lit up with a smile. “You’re serious?” 

“I just got the confirmation less than an hour ago.” 

He pulled her in for a kiss. “I’m so happy.” 

“Me.” 

“How about we celebrate our news, Mrs. Wilson? I’m going to show you how much I love you?” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

Stacy looked down at her left hand. She was wearing a blue sapphire wedding band. She and Wilson were not legally married, but he had no idea that he was actually married to House. Stacy figured that keeping the secret wasn’t going to hurt him since he didn’t remember his husband. 

“My friends have almost finished the house that we will be living in soon,” the brunette said. 

“I’m glad that we will have a new place to live since our family is growing,” Wilson replied. “And did you find out the sex of our little one?” 

“No, it’s too early to tell. I’m 12 weeks along, so I will know the sex in about eight more weeks.” 

“I promise I will be there at the next appointment. I can’t wait to see our little one.”

Wilson pushed Stacy onto the bed and then she rolled him onto his back. 

“I’ll give you a little break today. Instead of you showing me how much you love me, I’m going to do that to you,” she said. 

“Show me how you do it, Greg,” Wilson replied. 

Stacy was taken by surprise. She was also feeling nervous. 

“What?” she asked. “I didn’t hear what you said.”

“I’m sorry, I meant Stacy,” was his response. 

Stacy smiled, but the nervousness was still there. She wondered if the drug’s effects were beginning to wear off. If she kept giving him drugs, then he would not have his memories of House. 

* * *

At the restaurant later that evening, the team was sitting around one of the tables. House intertwined his fingers with the fake’s. House tapped his dinner knife against his glass, which was filled with white wine. Cuddy stood up from her chair.

“We have an announcement we’d like to share with you,” the fake said. 

“We found out today that Cuddy is expecting a baby,” House replied. “She’s being a surrogate for Wilson and I.” 

The room burst out into applause and congrats. House kissed the fake on his lips. The impostor said that he was going to go get some dessert and would be back soon. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Wilson and Stacy were lying in bed, their fingers intertwined. He had decided to take a nap since he was feeling a bit tired. Stacy made sure that Wilson was out cold before she threw on a bra and underwear and left the room. She saw that the drug vial was almost empty. And this was the fifth vial she had used in the past three months. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the fake Wilson, telling him that she was almost out of the drug. A minute later, she received a response saying that he was already on his way with the drug and would be there in 10 minutes. Stacy put her phone back on the nightstand and then got back into bed with the real Wilson.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Chase had noticed that something seemed off about Wilson. Something was bothering the blonde doctor, but he didn’t know what it was. Chase had decided to go and investigate. He got into his car and waited for the impostor to drive a bit before beginning to follow him. Chase made sure that he was far enough behind the fake’s car so that he wouldn’t suspect that he was being followed. Chase drove for about 10 minutes before going off the main road and turning onto a side road - he realized that he wasn't in a suburban area anymore. The blonde doctor saw Wilson get out of the car with some mysterious object in his hand. Chase noticed that there was a warehouse with multiple guards. He hid his car behind some bushes and decided to take a closer look. Something was going on with Wilson. 

Chase saw a brunette woman and recognized her as Stacy Warner. 

“What the...why would Wilson be here with her? He better not be cheating on House or I will kill him,” Chase said to himself. Wilson handed the object to Stacy. 

The blonde doctor saw that the guards were distracted and took the opportunity to get a closer look inside the warehouse. He saw another man inside the room and gasped in horror. 

“WILSON?!” he exclaimed to himself. Chase’s heart rate increased. “Wait a minute, that doesn’t make any sense. If Wilson was walking towards Stacy, then who is this man and why does he look exactly like Wilson? I need to let the team know.” 

Chase walked back to his car and once he got inside, he had barely pulled out from behind the bushes when another car slammed into his. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Chase awoke, he saw a bright light. Along with the light, he saw the faces of Cameron, House, and Cuddy. 

“What happened to me? Where am I?” Chase asked. 

“You’re in the hospital,” Cameron replied, grabbing ahold of his hand and intertwining their fingers. “You were involved in a car accident.” 

“Oh...now I remember.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay at the moment. Cuddy, I need to talk to you alone.” 

“What’s going on?” House asked. 

“I need to speak to Cuddy.” 

“I’ll call you back in when we’re done,” she said. House and Cameron left the room. 

“Cuddy, you have to help me,” Chase said when they were alone.

“What’s going on, Robert?” 

“Please don’t blow this off and think I’m crazy. I’m telling you the truth.” 

“Okay.” 

“Something about Wilson has been bothering me tonight. I thought he seemed a little different three months ago, but I ignored the feeling. But tonight, when Wilson left the restaurant to go get ‘dessert’, I decided to follow him.” 

“Why?” 

“I wanted to see if there was really something going on with Wilson. So I drove for about ten minutes before I turned off on a side road and came upon a large warehouse. There were multiple guards. I hid my car behind some bushes and decided to get a closer look.” 

“Did any of the guards look familiar?” 

“No. But then I saw Stacy Warner.” 

“House’s ex-girlfriend?” 

“Yeah. Wilson got out of his car and walked over to her. He had something in his hand and it kind of looked like a drug vial.” 

“Why would he go out to a warehouse to meet up with Stacy?” 

“There’s an even stranger thing I saw.” 

“What did you see?” Cuddy asked. 

“When the guards were distracted, I looked through a window in the warehouse and I saw Wilson inside.” 

“Wait, what? That doesn’t make any sense. If Wilson was giving the object to Stacy, then how was he in another room at exactly the same time?” 

“That’s what I told myself. The man who’s been around us for three months is not the real Wilson.” 

“So the man who’s been at the hospital the last three months is not really Wilson?” 

“That’s correct. He is not.” 

“We’re going to get him back. I’ll get the police on this case. In the meantime, House is going to need to process this information. It will take some time.” 

“Chase, I’m here. Are you alright?” the impostor asked. 

The blonde doctor suddenly started gasping for air as he fell back against his pillow. 

* * *

Two nurses immediately rushed into the room. 

“You need to step out,” one of them said to Cuddy and the fake. Both team members exited the room. 

“Mr. Chase, are you alright?” the second nurse asked. 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“What happened to him?” the fake asked Cuddy. 

“I’m not sure. We were just talking about having a baby shower in a few months,” she replied. 

“Is he going to be alright?” 

“Hopefully. I’ll let you know when the doctors come back with the results.” 

“Wilson, how about we go and grab some coffee at the shop right around the corner?” Cameron asked. 

“Sure thing,” he replied. Once he and Cameron left the room, Cuddy turned to Foreman, who was looking a little concerned. 

“Cuddy, please tell me what Chase told you,” Foreman said. “I want to know what happened.”

She sat down next to Foreman and spoke for a few minutes, telling him what Chase had told her. 

* * *

At the warehouse, Wilson saw Stacy enter the room and he smiled. She climbed on the bed, got on top of him, kissed his lips, and then jammed a needle into his arm. 

“What...Stacy, what are you doing?” he asked. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” she questioned. 

“James Wilson.”

“And who am I?” 

“You’re my wife, Stacy Wilson.” 

“Who is Gregory House?” 

“He’s my best friend. We work together.” 

“Are you in love with him?” 

“I care about him very much. Yes, I am in love with him.” 

Then he felt his vision begin to go blurry.

“Do you love me?” Stacy asked. 

“Yes.”

“You won’t remember this conversation once you wake up. The only thing that you’ll remember once you regain consciousness is how much you love me.” 

“I will.” 

He went unconscious and Stacy’s heart was racing. Wilson was beginning to remember bits and pieces of his memory and if he continued to regain them, then her plan would be ruined. 

* * *

Back at the hospital, Foreman had just finished listening to what Cuddy told him. He gasped in horror. 

“So you’re telling me that the man who’s been working with us is not really Wilson?” Foreman asked.

“That’s correct. We have a man who is a Wilson-impostor.” 

“How are we going to tell House the news? I have no idea what his reaction is going to be when he finds out.” 

“You have to act normally. He cannot know that we have figured out the truth,” Cuddy said. “We are going to get Wilson back, I can promise you that.” 

The nurses stepped into the waiting room. 

“Your friend is awake. He had a panic attack, but he’s fine now. He will be needing to rest soon,” the first one said. Cuddy and Foreman entered the room and sat down in chairs by the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“A little sleepy,” Chase said. 

“I had to tell Foreman. He knows. He’s just about in as much shock as I was when you told me the news.” 

“We have to get Wilson back. We just have to.” 

“We have to keep this between the three of us for now. We’ll have to tell House eventually. It’s best if the rest of the team are kept out of this for as long as possible. We cannot have the impostor knowing that we know the truth about him.”

“I know that you need to get some rest. When you wake up, you can tell us more, okay?” Foreman asked.

“Okay,” Chase replied before the drugs caused him to fall asleep. 

“I cannot believe that the impostor tricked us,” Cuddy said to Foreman “All of us. And we didn’t have a clue.” 

“All of us but Chase. We are grateful that he figured out something.” 


	6. Chapter 6

At the warehouse the next morning, real Wilson was lying in bed next to Stacy. 

“Morning, Greg,” he said. 

Stacy’s heart started to race again. Her employee was almost out of the drug and if he was completely out, then Wilson would regain his memories of House. 

Stacy kissed Wilson on the lips and said, “Good morning. You were absolutely amazing last night. I wish we hadn’t stopped.” 

“I’m sorry. I just got a little tired. You are looking good today, Stacy.” 

“Thank you, love. Listen, you should go take a shower and then breakfast should be ready by then. Does that sound like a good idea?” 

“Yes, it does. I should be down there in about 15 minutes.”

Stacy kissed him once more, then left the room to go and prepare breakfast. 

Wilson stripped himself of his clothes and let the hot water hit his body. He needed a shower. He had taken one yesterday morning, but his hair had started to feel greasy. As he finished up with the shampoo, an image of a man filled his mind. He didn’t know why he had this image in his mind, but he smiled at the sight of him. The man had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and skin that looked a bit pale. Wilson knew that he was bisexual, and even though he was with Stacy, something about this man drew him closer. Wilson could feel the man’s hands on his body and he wanted more. The oncologist could see what the mystery man looked like. The only part missing from his appearance was his face; it wasn’t quite clear. The man wore an entrancing cologne and as Wilson leaned in for a kiss, the man’s face was starting to become clear, but Wilson couldn’t match the name to his face. The oncologist tried to identify him, but he was interrupted when he felt Stacy’s lips on his neck. 

“I thought you were preparing breakfast,” he said. 

“I was, but I couldn’t wait that long for you,” Stacy replied. She kissed him and he pinned her against the wall of the shower. “I need you, Wilson.” 

Stacy was enjoying the time she had with him because she had taken something that belonged to House. And as far as Stacy was concerned, House had no idea that the man he had been with for the past three months wasn’t his husband. 

When they finished their session, Stacy said she needed to go check on breakfast to make sure it hadn’t caught on fire. Wilson quickly got dressed and was prepared to join her, but little did he know that things were about to change. 

* * *

At the hospital, Cuddy was gathering up the team in a conference room and preparing to make the call to the police. Fake Wilson was getting coffee from the break room and House was in his office. Cuddy ended up telling Cameron and Taub what was going on and they both gasped in horror. 

“I can’t believe we’ve had the wool pulled over our eyes,” Cameron said. “I can’t imagine what House is going to think.”

“It’s best if we don’t tell him right now,” Cuddy replied. “It’s better that he doesn't know. Right now, it’s time to focus on getting our team member back and having the imposter thrown in prison.” 

The police arrived at the warehouse after getting the address from Chase. They did a thorough sweep of the place and found no one inside. They decided to head back to the hospital and report their findings. 

* * *

In a car near the front of the hospital, Stacy reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe and a vial. She filled up the syringe with the memory-wiping drug and said to herself, “If your team tries to separate us, just know that with this final dosage, your memories of your precious husband will be lost forever.” 

She and Real Wilson stepped out of the car and walked to the front doors. She had uncapped the syringe and was prepared to inject him with the drug. 

“Ma’am, step away from the man,” one of the security guards instructed Stacy once she stepped inside. 

“What’s going on?” Wilson asked. 

She had wrapped her arm around his neck and put the syringe right at the skin. All Stacy had to do was press the plunger all the way and then it was over. 

“Do not come any closer,” Stacy said. “Wilson, just remember that I love you and we have a baby on the way.” 

“Yes, my lady,” he replied. 

Stacy managed to only press the plunger halfway before one of the security guards shot her in the shoulder and she dropped the syringe. Wilson fell to the floor, unconscious.

“You all got here too late,” Stacy sneered. “He only remembers me. The memories he had of House are now gone.” 

“You have the right to remain silent,” the officer said, handcuffing her wrists leading her out of the hospital. Cuddy had seen the scene happen and ran over to Wilson and felt his neck for a pulse, finding one.


	7. Chapter 7

Foreman and Thirteen had gone out for lunch when they received a phone call from Cuddy. Since Thirteen wasn’t aware of what had happened, she was horrified to learn of what had taken place over the last three months. They immediately made their way back to Princeton-Plainsboro, nearly running a red light in the process because they were incredibly worried about House and Wilson. 

* * *

The imposter was pacing around the breakroom while he waited for Cuddy. He had no idea what was taking her so long. 

He saw Thirteen walk into the room with two officers by her side. 

“Have you seen Cuddy?” the imposter asked. “I’ve been waiting for her.” 

“She’s down at the cafeteria getting some lunch,” Thirteen replied. 

“That’s fine. I just really want to see House.” 

“Oh you want to see him?” 

“What do you mean?” 

One of the officers slapped handcuffs on his wrists. 

“We know the truth,” Thirteen continued, voice dripping with hatred. “Everyone except House knows that you are not the real James Wilson and you’re working with House’s ex-girlfriend Stacy to keep him and Wilson apart. How could you hurt our team like that, you psycho?” 

“I love House. And we’re having a baby with Cuddy,” the fake said. 

“Get this man out of my sight. Order a DNA test. We’re going to get one done so that we can find out who you really are.” 

* * *

At the hospital, Chase was still resting comfortably in his bed while the doctors immediately started working on the real Wilson. Cameron handed the half-empty syringe to the nurse. 

“Our team member has been receiving doses of this drug over the past several months. Please analyze this so that we know what we’re dealing with,” she said. 

The nurse put the syringe in a plastic bag and hurried off to the lab to have the drug analyzed. 

Thirteen had just arrived at the front desk from the breakroom. She said to the receptionist, “A James Wilson was brought in, correct? He’s one of my co-workers.” 

“Yes, there was a James Wilson brought here. He’s in room 104,” the receptionist replied. 

Thirteen and Cuddy walked down to the room and when they entered, they saw House sitting in a chair next to Wilson’s bed, holding his hand. 

“Baby, I’m here,” House said to him. He looked over at the doorway and saw his coworkers standing there. “What’s going on with him?” 

“He was drugged,” Cuddy replied sadly. She was trying to hold back her tears because she knew that when House learned the truth, he would be devastated. 

“That doesn’t make any sense. How did he end up drugged? He’s been at Princeton-Plainsboro five days a week and at home the rest of the time.” 

“No. He was not here.” 

“What…?” House was still confused.

“Wilson was being held captive by Stacy. He was in a warehouse outside the city.” 

“That’s impossible.”

Real Wilson opened his eyes and when he saw House sitting next to him, he began to freak out. 

“House?” Wilson asked.

“Wilson, I’m here. It’s me, your best friend, your husband,” House replied. 

Wilson’s eyes widened and he immediately started panicking and yelling. “Husband?! STACY?! WHERE IS STACY? I need to see her.” 

“Why do you want to see my ex-girlfriend?” 

“She’s my wife.”

“What…?” House asked, a couple tears falling. How could Wilson not remember their marriage? Or their friendship, it seemed.

“I need to see Stacy,” Wilson said. 

Before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. Two police officers were holding the fake in a strong grasp. House looked at his husband lying in the hospital bed and at the fake, then promptly fainted onto the floor.

* * *

Two nurses rushed in and put the unconscious doctor on a gurney. They also put an oxygen mask over his face, immediately taking him to the ICU. One of the two nurses came back about 30 minutes later. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Cuddy asked.

“We took some blood but until we get the results, we don’t know,” the nurse replied. She then left to go and check on some other patients. 

“Please let him be okay, he’s my husband and the other father of our child,” the fake said, still in the officer’s grasps. 

“Shut your mouth,” Cuddy snapped. “He is not your husband. He doesn’t belong to you.”

The real Wilson had seen his husband collapse and felt a pang of worry hit him. 

“Is my friend okay?” Wilson asked. 

“He should be fine; he just fainted. But we’re waiting on some blood work results to see if there is anything more serious going on.” 

Wilson saw the fake and said, “Who is that man? Why does he look exactly like me?” 

“Stacy Warner kidnapped you and held you hostage,” Cuddy replied. “You were replaced with a lookalike.” 

“Why would my wife kidnap me?” Wilson asked, completely confused.

“Wilson, you are not married to Stacy. You and her never dated. She is House’s ex-girlfriend.”

“That can’t be right. She and I are having a baby. I love her more than anything.” 

“You have been drugged, Wilson. There are little marks on your arms from the needles. She’s been drugging you and forcing you to believe her lies. She pulled the wool over all our eyes. You have been missing for almost 14 weeks.” 

The nurse returned with a file folder in her hand. “Doctor Cuddy, your coworker put in a request for a DNA test. I have submitted the order and we’ve taken a vial of blood for the test, but unfortunately, you won’t get results for a few days. I can’t get the results any quicker than that.” 

Fake Wilson smirked. “A few days?” 

“Just shut up, whoever you are,” Cuddy snapped. “House is not your husband. And the father of the baby growing inside me is either the real James Wilson or House.” 

“I fucked House in every room of the apartment and pretty much on every horizontal surface.” 

“You don’t get to talk about him like that,” Cameron said, entering the room. 

“I can talk about my husband however I want, Allison.” 

“Don’t you talk to her like that,” Chase snapped. He was recently given orders to walk around to help with blood flow, but the IV line had to stay in his arm.

“Oh you’re going into protective mode now?”

The officers led the imposter away and Cuddy sat down to the real Wilson. Cameron headed down the hall to House’s room. 

“Is it true that I’m married to House?” Wilson asked. 

“It’s true. I was the one that officiated your wedding,” Cuddy replied. 

* * *

Down the hall a few minutes later, House had just woken up and saw Cameron standing beside the bed. 

“I feel terrible,” he said, sighing. “How could I have not known that the man in my apartment was not Wilson?” 

“If you think that this is your fault, it’s not. We were all tricked,” Allison responded. 

“I cheated on my husband.” 

“You thought the man was Wilson. We all did.” 

“I slept with another man. And what about the baby?” 

“Right now, the father could be you, Wilson, or the imposter. We don’t know. We’d have to do DNA analysis. Stacy has been drugging Wilson for more than three months.” 

“So both he and I were unfaithful to each other?” 

“I wouldn’t say it like that, but neither one of you had any idea. Listen, there’s something else you need to know. It has to deal with Stacy again.” 

“What’s up with her?” 

“She’s pregnant. Looks like she’s about 12 weeks along.” 

House felt the tears prickle behind his eyes at the news. “What am I going to do?” 

“I don’t know, House. I really don’t know.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for references to rape.

In a prison cell about three miles from the hospital, Stacy sat on the bench and rubbed her stomach. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, my sweet little one,” she said. “I’ll find a way out of here and get your father back. Then, we’ll be one big happy family.” 

She flashed back to her time with Wilson in the shower earlier that morning. 

* * *

The next day, Wilson was still trying to process that whatever Stacy had told him was a lie. Cuddy had started to explain everything to him.

“So, Cuddy, you’re telling me that I’m married to House, once again,” Wilson said. 

“That’s correct,” she replied. 

“So then why am I having problems remembering my marriage to him and our friendship?” 

“You have been drugged every day for more than three months. If Stacy spoke to you, pretty much whatever she said was a lie,” said Cuddy. 

“She told me to remember my love for her.” 

“She said that right before she jammed a syringe of her drug cocktail into your neck. You don’t love her. I see the way you look and interact with House. You two were practically in love with each other the moment you met, it seems. You still love him as much as you did the first day you saw him.” 

“I care about House, Cuddy. He’s my best friend, but I don’t remember falling in love with him.” 

There was a knock on the door and one of the Internal Medicine doctors entered the room. “Doctor Wilson, we have gotten the results of the drug syringe that Doctor Cameron gave to us. You were injected daily with Midazolam.”

“Could that have caused my memory issues?” 

“Yes.” 

“How long will he need to remain in the hospital for?” Cuddy questioned. 

“I would say a few days. We are going to try and flush out the drugs, but he’s not out of the woods yet. Being injected with that drug everyday has possibly caused damage to his memories - we don’t know what it has done to his brain. There is a chance that he may never regain those memories. I just wanted to let you know about the results. I have a couple other patients to check on.” 

The doctor left the room and Wilson turned to look at Cuddy. 

“The Midazolam would have caused you to not remember House. So, you may have mistaken Stacy for him,” Cuddy said. 

“And I may not remember my best friend?” Wilson asked, feeling like he was about to cry. 

“We don’t know that for sure. The doctor said there was a chance. It doesn’t mean it will happen. I’m so sorry. We’re going to be here to support you.” 

“I want to go see House.” 

Cuddy called the doctor back into the room and together, they helped Wilson into a wheelchair. She said that she would take Wilson down the hall. As they got closer to House’s room, the imposter just smirked as two different officers held him tightly. He had been brought back for more tests. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Fake Wilson asked. 

“You shut your mouth,” Cuddy snapped. 

“I have to tell you something about your husband, Wilson. Every time he and I were together was like the first time. The baby currently growing inside Cuddy is mine.”

“We’ll see about that when we get the DNA results,” Real Wilson replied, fighting the urge to vomit. 

“Let’s go,” one of the officers said, leading him away. 

“Where am I going?” the fake questioned. 

“You’re getting in a van that’s going to take you to jail. You will rot in prison for a long time. We’ll make sure that the judge gives you a long sentence for your heinous crimes.” 

* * *

Cuddy said that she would go and be with the rest of the team while Wilson and House had some alone time. She closed the door behind her and when Wilson wheeled himself next to his husband’s bed, House turned his head away from him. 

“House, please don’t look away,” Wilson said. 

“I can’t look at you,” House replied. “I feel disgusted and used. He used me, James, he used me!” 

Wilson took his hand. “House, please look at me.” 

The diagnostician turned his head towards him and felt a few tears fall down his cheeks.

“None of this is either of our faults. It’s Stacy and the imposter’s faults,” Wilson continued. 

“I’m not sure who the father of Cuddy’s baby is.” 

“We’ll find out once we get DNA results, but there’s something in my gut that’s telling me the baby inside her is either mine or yours.” 

“Do you have any memories of us?” 

“No, not yet. The doctor said there is a chance I may never regain the memories. But I don’t want to think about that at the moment. Did the imposter hurt you?” 

“No, he never did. He acted exactly like you in every way. I know that you don’t remember getting married to me, but I want you to know that becoming your husband was the best day of my life and I’ll never regret it. I love you so much, Wilson.” 

“I should have tried harder to escape. Then none of this would have happened.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” 

* * *

Fake Wilson arrived at his prison cell. He tried to tell the guard that it felt good to relax since he had been active lately, and the guard became disgusted with him. 

* * *

Later that day, Stacy had been summoned to an interrogation room, where an officer and Foreman and Cuddy were waiting for her. 

“Doctors Cuddy and Foreman, what can I do for you today?” Stacy asked. 

“You know what we want,” Foreman snapped - his patience level was not very high today. “We want to know the identity of the man you hired to be Wilson. And how long have you been coming up with this plan?” 

“The day after House and I split up, he went after that stupid oncologist friend of his. Then I snuck into both their apartments and planted cameras so I could watch them.” 

“You’re a sick woman.” 

“I’ve been working very hard to earn that title. But anyway, the name of the man is James Wilson.” 

“Be serious. We know that’s not his real name,” Cuddy replied. 

“I will not tell you his name. If you want to know, go talk to him yourself.” 

“Alright then. Why don’t you tell my coworker and I about the times you assaulted and drugged the real James Wilson?” 

“I didn’t assault him. We made love.” 

“Only after you jammed a needle into his neck. He was only with you because you drugged him. He doesn’t want or love you. He loves Greg, his partner and husband.”


	9. Chapter 9

House and Wilson were feeling the awkwardness in the room. Wilson didn’t know how he was going to forgive himself. And the thought that Cuddy might be carrying the imposter’s child was worrying him even more - since no one knew who the real father was. House knew that if the results said that the imposter was the father of the child, he would probably be divorcing his husband and giving Wilson full custody of the baby. The silence continued to fill the air until one of the doctors stepped into the room. 

“How are you two doing?” they asked. 

“Confused,” Wilson replied. 

“I understand. You were subjected to drugs for several months. Hopefully we can flush them out of your system.” 

“My life seems like it’s in a different place. I want to go back to where my life was normal.” 

“I have no idea what to feel or do at the moment,” House said. 

“None of this was your fault,” the doctor continued. “You both were tricked. House, you had no idea that the other man wasn’t your husband. And Wilson, you thought your husband’s ex was your wife because you had fallen under the influence of drugs.” 

“I feel incredibly disgusted right now. Stacy used me for sex,” Wilson responded. 

“I’m so sorry. Words cannot express the pain I feel for you and your husband right now. I will send someone from the Psych department in to talk to you.”

“You want me to talk to a psychiatrist?”

“Yes. Maybe talking with someone will help you when it comes to the healing process.” 

“Doctor, I would like to have a DNA test done to see who is the father of Cuddy’s child. Right now, I don’t know if the father is me, my husband, or the man pretending to be James,” House said. 

“There is a chance that she could miscarry, but I will look into getting her a DNA test. If it cannot be done now, you’re going to have to wait until the baby is born. And House, how would you feel if you talked to someone about your ordeal?” 

“If it’s going to help me through the healing process, then yes.” 

“Do you think he and I could recover in the same room since we’re married?” House asked. 

“Is that okay with you, James?” the doctor questioned. 

“Yes,” Wilson replied. 

“I’ll get those arrangements done right away.” 

Once the doctor left the room, House took his husband’s hand in his.

“Are we ever going to be back where we were before all of this?” House asked him.    
“I want to go back to the way things were,” Wilson replied. “We’ll have to see what the future holds for us.”

* * *

At the other prison, the fake Wilson was told that he had two visitors waiting in the interrogation room. The fake followed the guards to the room, where his hands were handcuffed to the table. Cuddy and Foreman both glared at the imposter. 

“What do you want with me? If you’ve come to get information about who I am, then I’m net telling you anything. My name is James,” the imposter said. 

“We had a nice chat with your boss,” Cuddy replied. “And it doesn’t matter about getting information. We’ll just get it when the DNA test results come back. And we know your name is not James Wilson.” 

* * *

House and Wilson were both continuing to not speak to each other. Would their love for each other stay strong? 

A psychiatrist entered the room and approached the couple. 

“My name is Dr. Samantha Magwood, and I work in the Psych department,” she said. “House, is it alright if I talk to Wilson first?” 

“That’s fine,” House replied. 

Samantha pushed Wilson in his wheelchair to the patient room, which was on the floor above. Once they left the room, House let his tears fall. How could he have been so stupid not to notice that the man living in the apartment for three months wasn’t his husband? If the baby turned out to be the imposter’s, then he would never forgive himself for his actions. 

In the room, Wilson remained in his wheelchair while Samantha sat down next to him.

“Do you want to sit on the bed?” she asked. 

“No, I think I’m good in the chair,” he replied. 

“Do you remember much?” She paused for a moment. “What I meant to say was do you remember a lot about your time with Stacy before the team rescued you?” 

“No, not really. I remember waking up in the hospital and am learning that everything she told me was a lie. I don’t remember the love I have for House. I know it’s there somewhere, but I don’t know where the feelings are at the moment.” 

“You need to remember that this was not your fault.” 

“I cheated on my husband with his ex-girlfriend.” 

“You didn’t consent. Stacy injected you with drugs and your body was easily swayed to her demands,” Samantha said. 

“I don’t know how I will live with the fact that I did this to my husband.” 

“What are your feelings towards House?” 

“He’s my best friend. I also know that somewhere in my mind I’m in love with him, but right now I’m not feeling that way and the pain is killing me and probably hurting him as well.” 

“House is trying to deal with his own issues, but I know that he still loves you.” 

“I know that the child inside Cuddy is most likely mine or House’s, but if the father turns out to be the false version of me, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“We are not going to deal with that right now. I know it’s on your mind, but right now, we need to focus on getting your memories back.” 

* * *

Cuddy and Foreman were finishing up their visit to the prison, but they did have one last question to ask the imposter. 

“What else do you want to know?” he said. 

“We want to know why you worked with Stacy Warner to break up two people who love each other more than anything,” Cuddy replied. 

“That, my dear doctor, is a simple answer. I saw how Wilson acted around House and I fell in love with him. I decided that I needed to do something to get what I wanted.” 

“So that meant breaking up a marriage?” 

“I had hoped that Wilson wasn’t married, but when I saw that he was, I still went with the plan.” 

“I hope you enjoy your time in prison because you are now going to pay for everything done to House and Wilson,” Cuddy snapped. 

“Speaking of those two, where are they?” 

“House is at the hospital with his husband.” 

“That stupid man! You’re carrying my baby, you bitch!” 

At this point, Cuddy was seething. “House is not your man and the baby inside me belongs to the REAL Wilson or House!” 

Cuddy and Foreman left the prison, leaving the imposter to absorb her words. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy and Foreman returned to the hospital and found House resting comfortably in his bed. Chase and Cameron knocked on the door and then entered the room. 

“Hey, House,” Cameron said, sitting next to him. Chase, Cuddy, and Foreman all stepped inside the room and made their way over to him. “How are you feeling right now?” 

“Disgusted,” House replied. “How can I be feeling great at the moment? I cheated on my husband. I slept with another man.” 

“None of this is your fault,” Foreman responded. “You had no idea what was going on. You are not responsible for any of this. You and Wilson are the victims here.” 

“I’m planning on divorcing Wilson if the paternity results come back and say that the baby’s father was the man pretending to be my husband. I can’t live with the fact I did this to Wilson.” 

“House, no. Please don’t do that. You both have gone through traumatic events. Words cannot express the pain we feel for you. You and Wilson need each other. The two of you practically fell in love soon after becoming friends,” Cuddy spoke up. 

“I can’t look my husband in the eyes again after what I did to him. I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You had no idea that the man in your apartment was an imposter,” Cameron said. 

“That still doesn’t make things okay, Cameron. I betrayed my wedding vows. Everything was completely consensual. I never said no to him.” 

“House, please calm down,” Chase continued. “Stress is not good for you or Cuddy.” 

“What if the imposter is the father of the baby? How am I supposed to repair the relationship I had with my husband after that?” 

“You need to rest. Hopefully you’ll be feeling better after you take a nap.” 

“I can’t rest! That’s the last thing on my mind right now. I’ve ruined my husband and child’s lives! This is all my fault! I should have known that there was something off about the man in my apartment!” 

“You didn’t destroy anyone’s life!”

Cuddy started to breathe quicker and felt like she couldn’t get enough oxygen into her lungs. Cameron saw Cuddy’s eyes close and fall unconscious, but Foreman caught her before she hit the ground. The two doctors carried their boss into an exam room and had several nurses get an oxygen mask and IV fluids. Once she regained consciousness, Foreman told her that she needed to focus on calming herself down because her heart rate was high. 

“You could hurt your baby,” he said. “There’s a chance that you could end up miscarrying.” 

“No...no, I cannot lose the baby. Then I won’t know who the father is,” Cuddy replied, still stressed. 

“Then you need to settle down and let your heart rate get back to normal or I will have to give you something that will calm you down.” 

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson had just finished up his appointment with Samantha. 

“I will see you again very soon, I would assume tonight or tomorrow morning,” she said. “How about going under hypnosis to help with your memory loss?” 

“It doesn’t matter what I have to do. I just want my memories back and have my life return to where it was before everything with Stacy happened,” Wilson replied. 

“Then we will try hypnosis. But I know that you need your rest and your IV fluids to push the drugs out of your system. How about going back to your husband? I will take you there.” 

“I would like that very much.” 

Samantha put Wilson’s file on her desk and then started wheeling him back to his room. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Cuddy still couldn’t get her heart rate back to a normal rhythm. The nurse was ordered to get an ultrasound machine and fetal monitor so that the doctor could see if something was wrong with the baby. But as soon as the nurse came back, Cuddy’s heart rate monitor stopped beeping rapidly and became a flat line. 

“She’s crashed. I need the defibrillator now!” the doctor shouted.

Thirteen heard the doctor’s words and immediately, her heart broke. Had Cuddy died? 

“What happened?!” Samantha asked, panic rising in her voice. 

“CUDDY!” Wilson yelled. 

“I don’t know! She was pretty antsy one minute and then her heart rate shot up. I just heard the doctor say that she crashed and needed the defibrillator,” Thirteen said. 

The doctor instructed that the nurse charge up the paddles because they were losing Cuddy. 

* * *

“No!” Wilson cried out. “I need to be in there, something is telling me that I need to be with Cuddy.” 

“Wilson, the doctors and nurses need to do their work,” Thirteen said to him. “They need their space. How about we go see Chase?” 

“I do want to see him and ask him how he’s doing, but I want to know how Cuddy is doing as well.” 

“We don’t know anything yet, but we will find out in a few minutes. In the meantime, I think seeing Chase will help you feel a little better.” 

“I am not going anywhere until I know if Cuddy is alright!” 

“Wilson, just let the doctors and nurses do what they need to do.” 

Cameron had just returned from the coffee shop around the corner and found Thirteen and Wilson in the hallway.

“What happened?” Cameron asked. 

“Cuddy’s heart rate shot up and then flatlined. The doctor had shouted for a defibrillator,” Thirteen replied. 

“Is she okay?” 

“We don’t know.” 

Cameron looked at the man who was like a brother to her. She knew how much Wilson cared about Cuddy, and she also knew that he loved House very much and it was killing him that he didn’t remember his love for House. 

* * *

The doctor came out into the hallway a few minutes later. 

“How is she?” Thirteen questioned. 

“She is fine,” the doctor replied. “We were able to bring her back. The baby appears to be okay and it is still too early to tell the sex. But she is asking for House and Wilson. That was the first thing she said when she came back to us.” 

“Cameron, can you send House and I in?” Wilson asked his co-worker. 

“Yes,” she replied. He was taken into the room, where he sat next to her bedside. House was brought in a few minutes later. 

“House, Wilson…” Cuddy said once she saw the two men. 

“You scared us,” Wilson replied. “We are not about to lose you again.” 

“How is the baby?” House asked.

“The doctor said he or she appears to be okay,” Cuddy continued. “I guess I got what I deserved.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Me almost dying was definitely a punishment.” 

“Cuddy, please calm down. We don’t want to put stress on you or the baby.” 

“What will I do if the baby isn’t yours?” 

“I’m not worried about that right now. What I’m worried about is you. I want you to relax.” 

“How am I supposed to do that?”   
“Have a nap, okay? We will come back later. Just get some rest. We’re just glad you’re okay.” 

She hugged them both, and then Wilson and House returned to their room. 

“Tell me about our wedding day,” Wilson said, once they settled in the bed, trying to get into a comfortable position to cuddle. 

“Really? You want to hear me talk about that?” House asked. 

“Yes.” 

House then started giving him the details about the most amazing day of his life. 

“I think I remember something,” Wilson said. 

“What is it?” House questioned. 

“Did you wear a pair of black dress shoes?” 

“Yes. You gave them to me on my birthday last year and you had the date of when we first met engraved on the arch.” 

“Do you want to talk some more?” 

“If it’s with you, then absolutely. My cell phone is in my jacket pocket. If you bring it to me, I will tell you about our honeymoon.” 

Wilson found the phone and handed it to his husband. House pulled up a photo and said, “For our honeymoon, we went to Paris and stayed there for two weeks.” 

House continued to show Wilson more photos and hoped that he would remember something. 


	11. Chapter 11

Throughout the next hour, House and Wilson were laughing and talking as they looked at photos on House’s phone and the Internet. Wilson was feeling much better than he was before and then the doctor stepped into the room. 

“How are you two doing?” she asked. 

“A lot better,” Wilson said. 

“That’s good to hear. We looked at your vitals recently and it looks like you’ll be just fine. But I came to inform you that Cuddy’s pregnancy is now listed as a high-risk one. Since she has listed both of you as her emergency contacts, she has given me written consent to inform you two of any medical issues she may have.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“A high-risk pregnancy means that she will need to be going on maternity leave, or if she wants to work, she needs to do work that will bring her the least amount of stress. The baby could still be in danger at any time and we cannot do the DNA testing until the baby is born.” 

“I don’t think she would want to wait that long to find out who the father of her child is. I’d think she would want to know now!” 

“I’m sorry, Doctors House and Wilson, but her pregnancy is a high-risk one and we don’t want to risk anything.” 

Then Wilson began having a memory flashback. He saw himself standing outside their favorite restaurant and getting down on one knee. He had another flashback as he pulled out a ring and asked House to marry him. Right away, House said yes. 

“I’m remembering something,” Wilson said. “I had two memory flashbacks.” 

“Did I just hear what I think I heard?” Samantha asked, stepping into the room. “You had flashbacks?” 

“Yes. The first one was me getting down on one knee outside House and I’s favorite restaurant. The second one was asking House to marry me and him saying yes.” 

“That’s great news to hear that you’re having these flashbacks,” the therapist said. “Wilson, how about we have our next session tomorrow morning? And House, do you mind if we do a session now?” 

“That’s fine with me,” both House and Wilson said at the same time. 

Wilson continued with, “I think I’m going to see how Chase is doing, House. I know that you’re going to have a session now, so I’ll come back a little later.” 

“Tell him to get well soon for me,” House replied. 

“I will.” 

Wilson leaned forward and gave his husband a soft kiss. 

“Was that okay with you?” Wilson asked. 

“More than okay,” House said. 

Cameron stepped into the room. 

“Hey, House is going to have a session now, so would you take me to see Chase?” Wilson questioned his co-worker. 

“No problem,” she said. “And how are you feeling, Wilson?” 

“Much better,” was the reply. 

Cameron wheeled House down the hall to Chase’s room, where Thirteen and Foreman were sitting by his bedside. Cameron felt her phone buzz and saw that House had sent her a text. 

_ \- Tell Chase thank you for bringing my husband back. I appreciate everything you and the team have done for Wilson and I. _

Cameron sent back a reply saying she would pass along the message to Chase. 

* * *

The doctor told Samantha that as long as Cuddy’s blood pressure and heart rate didn’t go up too much, then the session was fine. The doctor said she had some other patients to check on, but if something was wrong, then all Samantha had to do was press the red button next to the bed and help would be on the way. Once the doctor left the room, Samantha cleared her throat and prepared to speak. 

“How are you feeling, House? Emotionally, I mean,” the therapist said. 

“Emotionally? I feel scared and disgusted,” he replied. 

“Why do you feel that way?” 

“I had no idea that the man in my house wasn’t my husband.” 

“You didn’t have any reason to suspect that.” 

“I feel disgusted because I slept with another man willingly and cheated on my husband.” 

“House, you and Wilson are the victims, not the guilty ones.” 

“I know that, but-” 

“No buts. I am here to help you through this time and we want to keep the stress down so that it doesn’t harm you.” 

“How could I have been so stupid? I am a doctor for goodness sakes! I should have been able to tell that my husband was not the man in my house.” 

“The records showed that he was an identical match. There was no way that you could have known that the man in your house wasn’t Wilson.” 

“But what if this baby currently growing inside Cuddy isn’t mine or Wilson’s? What if the father turns out to be the imposter? I have no idea what I’m going to do with myself.” 

“I’m so sorry that you and Wilson had to go through things I can’t imagine happening to someone,” Samantha said. 

“Me too.” 

* * *

“Hey Chase,” Wilson said. Cameron moved Wilson’s wheelchair close to Chase’s bedside so that they could talk.

“Hey,” Chase replied. “How are you, House, and the baby doing?” 

“Physically, I’m fine, but there was a complication with Cuddy.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Apparently, Cuddy crashed and the doctors had to use the defibrillator to bring her back. They almost lost her and the baby. Right now, Cuddy's pregnancy is high-risk and the DNA testing to determine who the father is can’t be done until after the baby is born. House is currently with the same therapist I have. How did you know that the man in the house wasn’t me?” 

“I just had this gut feeling for three months that something was off, but I ignored it. But then, the feeling returned and it just told me to investigate. That’s when I discovered that you had been replaced. I saw you watching TV and the imposter giving Stacy some kind of drug and at that moment, I knew that something was wrong.” 

“Thank you so much for bringing my husband back,” Wilson said. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry about? If you hadn’t done anything, I would have still been living with Stacy.” 

“I’m sorry that you and House were hurt.” 

“Me too.” 

“What are your feelings towards House right now?” 

“He is my husband and best friend. I love him, but I don’t remember being in love with her. Stacy took those memories away from me.” 

“You’ll get them back.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yes.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Non-con references.

“Throughout the years, you and House have always been there for each other. You will need each other more than ever during this time,” Chase continued. “You love him very much.” 

“Really?” Wilson said. 

“Yes. You always call him Greg, and not many people can do that. You supported him when he went through rehab. He’s always been by your side.” 

“When I heard that the doctor had to use the defibrillator on Cuddy, my heart broke. I thought I was going to lose her. And when I saw Greg collapse on the floor, I was worried something had gone wrong.” 

“Right there, you see? Your heart is telling you that you care for and love House. You also are showing that you care for Cuddy very much,” Chase answered. 

“I have no idea what to do with myself. I’m so puzzled.” 

“I can imagine. You were subjected to drugs for several months.” 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if it’s revealed that Cuddy and Stacy are both carrying my children. But the father of Cuddy’s baby could also be House’s. I would be happy if that ended up being the case as well.” 

“We aren’t focusing on that part right now. At the moment, you and House need to be with each other so that you can help each other heal. It’s going to take some time.” 

* * *

Samantha sat down in a chair next to House’s bed and prepared to continue the session. 

“How are you feeling right now?” the therapist asked. 

“At the moment? Disgusted and used,” he replied. 

“It wasn’t your fault what happened to you. None of this is your fault.” 

“But I was unfaithful to my husband. I willingly slept with another man and there is a huge possibility that his sperm fathered the child growing inside Cuddy.”

“Words cannot express the pain I feel for you.” 

“To think of the things Stacy did to Wilson makes me so furious and want to kill her.” 

“I’d feel the same way.” 

Samantha listened to House talk about his relationship with Wilson. 

“I believe that you two are going to work this out,” Samantha said. “You make it clear that you still love your husband very much.” 

“Do you think we will ever be happy? I mean, will we be to where we were before this whole thing with Stacy came up?” House asked. 

“I think so. But it is going to take some time.”

“Thank you for listening to my story. It really helped me.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help. So I understand that you’re still going to be in the hospital for a little while longer?” 

“Yes. But it will only be for a few more days. The doctors just want to monitor the little one and make sure there is nothing wrong with him or her.” 

“You don’t know the sex yet?” 

“Well, the organs have started developing, but sex determination would probably be inaccurate right now. Cuddy will have to wait until 20 weeks. And after I get out of the hospital, I know that Cuddy won’t be able to do much work because her pregnancy is high-risk. Bedrest is not going to be that much fun for her.”

* * *

Cameron stepped into the room.

“Is everything okay?” she asked Wilson. “I was just wondering if you were ready to go back to House.” 

“Yes, I want to see if he’s alright,” was Wilson’s reply. 

“And how are you doing, Chase?” 

“Pretty well at the moment. A little sore, but the pain medication should be kicking in soon,” Chase said. 

Cameron wheeled Wilson down to his husband’s room, where Samantha was just getting ready to leave. Once the therapist did leave, Wilson asked if Cameron wanted to stay. She agreed and then the three of them started talking about House and Wilson’s first date.

* * *

Samantha returned to the room and then heard Wilson laughing. 

“Oh no, please tell me that I did not sing ‘SexyBack’ to you on our first date,” he said. 

“You did,” House replied. “You sang pretty well, but I was having a hard time controlling my laughter.” 

Cameron decided to go talk to the therapist and give the couple some time alone. 

House started telling his husband about the apartment they bought a few months before they were married. 

“I can’t wait to see the apartment,” Wilson said. “When we do get there, I can sleep in the guest-” 

“NO!” House exclaimed. “Please don’t do that.” 

“I didn’t know whether you would feel comfortable with that.” 

“I do feel comfortable. Since we’re going to be helping each other heal, I figured we could sleep in the same bed.”

* * *

In her prison cell, Stacy was awakened by the guard tapping on her door. 

“You have two visitors,” he said. “Put your hands through the slot in the door.” 

Stacy obeyed and the guard put the handcuffs on her wrists. Then, once her hands were secure, the guard opened the door and led her down the hall to the visiting room. She smiled once she saw who had come to visit her.

Thirteen and Foreman were sitting on the other side of the table. They told the guard not to handcuff her to the table. The guard left the room and Thirteen and Foreman prepared to speak to the prisoner. 

“So, how’s the new place?” Thirteen asked sarcastically. 

“Oh really? That’s how you’re going to start this conversation? Is that supposed to make me laugh?” Stacy snapped. 

“We find it funny, right, Foreman?” 

“Oh yes,” he replied. 

“What do you want?” Stacy continued. 

“We want to speak with you about the false Wilson,” Thirteen said. 

“Oh, you mean the man that House slept with over and over again?” 

“That is entirely your fault.” 

“How is it my fault? Would I really force House into sleeping with someone he doesn’t know?” 

“You kidnapped Wilson, took him away from his coworkers and family, and forcibly slept with him.” 

“I didn’t force him to sleep with me, he did it willingly.” 

“That happened only after you injected him with enough drugs to make him forget about his memories.” 

“What will you do with him?” 

“He’s currently working with a therapist and we’re going to make sure he gets his memories back so that you and your employee will rot behind bars for a very long time,” Thirteen snapped. 

“Good luck with that,” Stacy sneered. 

“Why did you do this?” Thirteen asked.

“Because I wanted to have a child. There is a child inside me that is half-Wilson and half-mine. There is nothing that the husband he has or his team can do anything about it.” Stacy paused for a minute, then spoke again. “So tell me, Doctor Hadley. How is House doing? Has he gotten over cheating on his husband with another man? Has he gotten over the fact that he said Wilson’s name as he made love with the imposter?” 

“You’re on thin ice,” Thirteen said. 

“Oh no I’m not, Doctor Hadley. I have gotten what I always wanted.” 

Thirteen leaned forward and glared at her. “How are you gonna feel when your child is born and put up for adoption?” 

“That won’t be happening.” 

“How so?” 

“My best friend is going to take care of my child. Wilson won’t be in the picture. My plan has succeeded.”

“And what exactly was your plan?”

“To destroy the marriage of House and Wilson. And I have officially done that.” 

The guard came back into the room and told Thirteen and Foreman their time with Stacy was up. All the two doctors heard before they left the prison was the sound of Stacy laughing. 


	13. Chapter 13

House sat on his husband’s hospital bed and the two of them talked for a few hours and then Cuddy came into the room along with the rest of the team except for Thirteen. Cuddy walked over to the couple and gave each man a hug. 

“I’m sorry that you’re not feeling well,” she said. “But are you feeling better at all?” 

“House and I both are doing better,” Wilson replied. “We’re trying to see if I can get any of my memories back.” 

“How are things between you and House?” Cameron asked. 

“We’ve been talking,” House said. 

“Any memory flashes?” 

“A few, actually,” Wilson responded. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“Where is Thirteen?” Chase questioned. 

“Right here,” came her response. “Did we miss the party?” 

“No, you’re fine.” 

“How are you feeling, Chase?” Thirteen asked him. 

“Fatigued and somewhat confused,” was the latter’s response. 

She gave him a hug and then did the same thing with House and Wilson before speaking to the oncologist. “Soon, you’ll be back to normal.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Wilson said. 

“Before you know it, you’ll be back home with your husband and enjoying the life you had before all of this crap happened.” 

Wilson sighed before speaking again. “So where did you and Foreman go off to?” 

“We paid Stacy a little visit in her new home,” Thirteen said. 

“Did you find out anything new?” 

She shook her head no and then the doctor in charge of Wilson’s case came into the room and told the team that he needed his rest. House decided that he would get some rest as well. The team said they would come back tomorrow and told House and Wilson to call them if they needed anything. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, another doctor was just checking up on Cuddy. 

“You and your baby’s progress has gone very well today,” the doctor said as she changed the bag of IV fluids. 

“How is the little one?” Cuddy asked. 

“He or she’s chance of survival is going to be a lot higher than where it was before, so that’s very good news.” 

“How much longer will I have to remain in the hospital?” 

“If your vitals are good tomorrow, then you’ll be going home on Friday. Wilson is getting released tomorrow.” 

* * *

Back in the recovery room, House was just learning from the doctor about Wilson’s release date. After the doctor left, House turned to Wilson and started talking.   
  
“No,” the diagnostician said. “I won’t go home without you.” 

“Greg, you need your rest. It will be one day,” Wilson replied. 

“I am leaving this hospital when you leave.” Wilson then took House’s hand in his own. 

“Could you hold me tonight?” was the question. “I’ve missed you a lot.” 

“Yes. And I missed you a lot as well,” House said. “There’s no place I would rather be at the moment then with my husband.” 

House climbed into bed beside him and pulled him into a hug. Wilson snuggled his head into his husband’s chest and fell asleep shortly afterwards. 

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, there was a knock on the door. 

“Hello guys,” Samantha said, after opening the door. “Am I interrupting anything?” 

“No, we had just finished up breakfast and were enjoying a few minutes to ourselves,” Wilson replied. 

“Are you ready for your session?” 

“Yes.” 

Wilson had started to follow the therapist, but then he turned around and passionately kissed House on the lips. 

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” he said, then turned around and settled down in the wheelchair, following Samantha out of the room. 

Cameron entered a few minutes later.

“I thought you went out to do some errands,” House said to her. 

“I was, but apparently, the stores don’t open until nine, so I’ve got some time,” Cameron replied. 

“Wilson’s been having some memory flashes, so it seems like we’re going in the right direction,” House continued. “Everything seems like it is going to go back to normal.” 

“I think everything will be just fine,” Cameron responded. “And I think your daughter is probably feeling the same?” 

“You think it’s going to be a girl?” 

“I just have this feeling. Do you know the sex of the little one?” 

“No, it’s still a little early to tell. I also am planning on being surprised when he or she comes into the world.” 

“I’m glad that things are going well between you and Wilson.” 

“I’m glad too, Cameron.” 

* * *

Wilson had followed the therapist into her office. They sat down at their respective seats.

“How are you feeling today?” Samantha asked. 

“I guess better than I expected. House and I have been talking a lot and I’ve been seeing some memory flashes,” Wilson continued. “I saw myself asking him to marry me and some snippets of dates.” 

“That’s good to hear. Sounds like things are going in the right direction. I was thinking that we could talk about Stacy today.” 

“Why? Why did she have to do this to me? To House?” 

“I don’t know why she would do something like that. Words will never be enough to describe the pain I feel for you. Stacy definitely has some mental issues that need to be looked at.” 

“But seriously, what kind of a person decides to kidnap you, hold you hostage in a strange place for several months, and drugs you so that you can give her a child?” 

“I don’t know. But I know for sure that she’s going to be in prison for a very long time and every moment that she’s in that place, she is going to pay for what she’s done to you and your husband.” 

“The doctors told me when I first got to the hospital that there was a good chance that I may never regain the memories I lost due to the drugs. There’s a chance that I may not remember my life with House after our marriage. I can feel my love for him in my heart, but I can’t remember it in my mind.” 

“What about doing some hypnosis today? It might be able to help get some more of your memories back,” Samantha suggested. 

“I want to do whatever it takes to regain those lost memories. Do what you need to do.” 

“So, I want you to lie down on the bed and then I want you to think about the last moments that you had with your husband and then focus on where you were held. After I count down from five, you’re going to be very relaxed.” 

Wilson followed the therapist’s instructions and settled down on the bed. She counted to zero and he was relaxed. Now, he was back in the room where he would dread for the rest of his life. 

“So what do you see?” the therapist asked. 

“I’m in this room. There’s a bed, a dining room table, and a large TV. Currently, it’s turned off,” Wilson said. “There’s a big wooden door and I see it open.” 

“Do you know who enters the room?” 

“There’s three tall men and then Stacy.” 

“Do you know what Stacy says to you?” 

“She’s touching my chest...tracing the outlines of my muscles.”

“What happened next?” 

“I’m telling her that the team will be looking for me once they realize that I hadn’t shown up to work yet, but she tells me that it’s been taken care of. Someone else walks into the room - a man who looks exactly like me.” 

“What happens with the man?” 

“He says that he’s going to be with House. I told him I’d kill him if he goes anywhere near him.” 

“I’m going to skip ahead a bit. You had mentioned something about a TV earlier?” 

“Yes. It comes on and then the man is kissing and touching House. I get angry just thinking about it.” 

“Where exactly is Stacy?”

“She’s beside me.”

“Alright. I will count to five and you’re going to come back to the present day.” 

She counted to five and Wilson opened his eyes. He couldn’t believe what Stacy had done to him. 

“I remember,” he said. “I actually am remembering.”

“Excellent job,” Samantha replied. 

“So why exactly couldn’t I remember this when I came to the hospital?” 

“Based on what you were telling me while in hypnosis, you were definitely told not to remember anything of what happened.” 

“But I guess it didn’t because my mind somehow remembered it. I still can’t believe that my husband’s ex would do something like this to him and I.” 

“She sounds like a desperate woman and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.” 

“When can we have another hypnosis session?” 

“Either tonight or tomorrow morning, whatever will work better for you.” 

“Sounds good. It’s going to take some time for those memories to come back, but eventually they will. Thank you so much for doing this.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to go back to your husband?” 

“I am.” 

“Well, then let’s get you going to that wonderful husband of yours,” Samantha said, wheeling Wilson down the hall and back to his recovery room. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:// Non-con references.  
> I only own Samuel Henderson.  
> Please enjoy the final chapter of Switched! Thank you to all who have commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos.

“Thank you again for helping me through this,” Wilson said to his therapist. They shook hands. 

“I have to get going since there’s another patient due for their appointment in a few minutes. But I will see you later,” Samantha replied. She turned around and walked down the hall towards her office. 

Wilson was about to enter his room when he accidentally bumped into Cameron. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” Wilson said. “How’s Greg?” 

“He fell asleep shortly after you left for your appointment, but he, Cuddy, and the baby are doing fine. I’m going to head out and do some errands. I’ll be back in a little while.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” 

Cameron left the room and headed out to the parking lot. 

* * *

Wilson then entered and saw the face of his sleeping husband. Wilson grabbed a chair and sat down next to his bedside. He grabbed ahold of House’s hand and intertwined their fingers. House squeezed Wilson’s fingers, showing that he was aware of his presence in the room even though he wasn’t currently awake. 

“I love you and our baby so much,” Wilson said, stroking his thumb over his hand comfortingly. “We’re going to get back what we had before all of this crap with Stacy happened.” 

House ended up dozing off for about a half hour before Wilson’s phone started ringing. House was still sleeping, so he didn’t hear his husband step out of the room. 

“Hello?” Wilson asked in a calm voice. 

“Hello Wilson,” replied Stacy. “I love you so much.” 

“Stacy, what do you want with me?” His voice turned from calm to angry. 

“What do you think I want? I want you,” Stacy continued. “Along with our child.” 

“When you get the results of the paternity testing and the baby turns out to be mine, House and I are going to raise him or her.” 

“What did you just say to me?” 

“You heard me loud and clear,” Wilson snapped. 

“You know what? We were together so many times. The lovemaking was passionate and intense. You said my name, not House’s.” 

“I didn’t have any idea what I was doing because you drugged me!” 

“Everything was better after that.” 

“Why would - I mean, why did - you do this to House and I? We had a life without you and you just had to come back in!” 

“Because I wanted to make sure House understood the consequences of his actions.”

“You and your imposter of me will pay for everything you’ve done to House and I,” he snapped. 

“Oh really? House? It seemed like he didn’t miss you at all since he was enjoying the other man making love to him.” 

“Just shut up. Shut your disgusting mouth up.” 

“You were absolutely amazing, Wilson, and I won’t ever forget it. You were amazing in the shower and especially in bed-” 

“Stop it, that’s enough out of you.” 

On the other end of the line, Stacy just grinned. “You never said a thing like that when we were together. We were making love between five and six times a day. You just couldn’t get enough of me.” 

“You drugged me, Stacy! Now you listen to me. You drugged and assaulted me for over three months!” 

“That’s all you’ve got, Wilson? I didn’t assault you. You consented to me.” 

“Only because you drugged me! I would never cheat on House.” 

“Yeah, but here’s the thing. You don’t remember anything about your life or your love for him. The drugs I gave you made sure of it.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been seeing a therapist and she’s been helping me. I remember what you did to me that first night I was in that disgusting warehouse.” 

“Just remember this: your husband cheated on you with another man and repeatedly slept with him over a period of months.” 

She ended the call and once it was done, Wilson contacted Cuddy and told her what happened. 

* * *

A few hours later, Thirteen told Wilson that the imposter wanted to speak with him. 

“Why now would he want to speak with me?” Wilson said. “I’ve got nothing to say to him.” 

“There’s a chance that you might recognize him or make him slip up and give us his real identity,” Thirteen replied. 

“And if the child Stacy’s currently carrying turns out to be mine, I want to have full parental custody and her rights revoked.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem with you getting the child; Stacy will be doing a lot of time for what she's done.” 

“Alright. I will go and speak to the imposter. But I don’t want House to be alone while I’m gone.” 

“No problem. Cameron is going to stay in the room with him. I’ll go get her and let you have a few moments alone with your husband,” Thirteen said, walking away. 

Wilson stepped into the room and grabbed ahold of his still-sleeping husband’s hand. 

“Stacy and the imposter will be doing some serious jail time for what they’ve done for us,” he said. He kissed House’s forehead and then picked up the sonogram photo lying on the bedside table. Wilson put a hand over the picture. 

“Your other daddy is going to be back soon,” he said to the image. Wilson continued to admire the picture until Cameron stepped inside the room with her second cup of coffee. 

“Thanks for staying with House,” Wilson continued. “I’m going to be back in a bit.”

He said goodbye to Cameron and then followed Thirteen out to the parking lot. They drove to the prison and once they arrived, Thirteen said that she would wait in the car until he returned so that Wilson would have some alone time with the false version of him. 

* * *

“What do you want?” Wilson asked five minutes later, once he was in the jail’s visiting center. The imposter said on the other side of the table, smirking slightly. Wilson was close to punching the guy to wipe the smirk off his face.

“I don’t know, where should we begin?” the imposter replied. 

“Why don’t you just make this easy for us by telling me who you really are.” 

“I’ll tell you who I am very soon, but I think we should first talk about who we have in common. That would be House.” 

“I’m already on my last nerve with you, don’t make me use it,” Wilson snapped. “You and Stacy will pay for what you’ve done to me and House.” 

“He’s quite the man in bed, isn’t he?” the imposter taunted, continuing to smirk as Wilson’s anger grew. His hands quickly became fists. “I liked it when he said my name, not yours. I screwed him on every horizontal surface in your apartment and he liked it so much that when I came home from work, he would beg for me to take him to bed. HE BEGGED ME AND I LOVED EVERY MOMENT OF IT.”

Wilson’s face turned to one of fury.

“Why did you do this to House and I? We were innocent.” 

“Because I wanted what you had, but I never could get it. Your attitude hasn’t changed in 15 years.”

“No…” Wilson said, recognizing the man. 

“Yes. It’s your old friend, Samuel Henderson.” 

At that moment, Wilson jumped out of his chair and leapt across the table. He shoved Samuel to the ground and began punching him across the face repeatedly. 

“YOU FUCKER! YOU WERE MY FRIEND FROM MEDICAL SCHOOL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Wilson screamed loudly, not caring who heard him at that moment.

* * *

Wilson’s fury had erupted and he wanted to kill the man for what he had done to ruin his life. Thirteen had gotten bored of waiting in the car and decided to come inside until Wilson was finished. But as she waited outside the visiting room, she heard the sound of her co-worker screaming and knew that the situation couldn’t be good. She and several guards ran into the interrogation room and had to physically restrain the furious oncologist. 

“No, let go of me!” Wilson snapped, seething with anger at seeing Samuel lying there on the floor. 

“You need to calm down, Wilson,” Thirteen replied. 

“I will not calm down! I had been friends with that man since medical school and now, he was working with House’s ex-girlfriend. They planned this whole thing out! He was responsible for holding me captive with Stacy. She drugged me while he lived at my apartment and was with House!” 

“He was so good in the bedroom,” Samuel bragged. “He moaned my name as he was under me…” 

“Shut your disgusting mouth up. I will fucking kill you. I can promise you that. You are nothing more than a piece of shit and I hope you rot behind bars for the rest of your pathetic life.” 

Wilson then left the room, furious that someone so close to him had betrayed him and tried to destroy his life.

* * *

House was resting comfortably in bed and when he opened his eyes, he saw Cameron sitting next to the bed.

“Hey,” he said. “Where did Wilson go?” 

“Hey to you as well,” Cameron replied. “He’s currently at the jail spending some time with the imposter.” 

“I’m sorry, what?!” 

House’s heart rate started to increase. 

“Calm down. This is not good for you,” Cameron continued.

Wilson entered the room looking pissed, but once he saw House, he calmed down somewhat. 

“Baby, you’re alright,” House replied. “Why did you go to that prison?” 

“The imposter wanted to see me. So I decided to go visit him. I was able to get an ID. It’s Samuel Henderson.” 

“WHAT?! Your friend from medical school?!” 

“Yes.” Wilson then started crying. “I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t gotten to know him, then you wouldn’t have gotten into all this crap.” 

“No, sweetie, it’s all Samuel and Stacy’s faults. They will pay big time behind bars. They will never be getting out.” 

House and Wilson spent the next little while cuddling and holding each other. 

* * *

EPILOGUE: FIVE MONTHS LATER 

Five months went by rather quickly. Stacy had been moved to the isolation part of the prison shortly after Wilson had his visit with the imposter. No one was allowed to visit her. The trial had just wrapped up two weeks ago and both Stacy and the imposter were sentenced to 70 years in prison for kidnapping, false and unlawful imprisonment, drug possession, and sexual assault. Stacy had more blood work done and it was revealed that she was actually further along in the pregnancy than she thought. So instead of being at 12 weeks, she was actually at 15 when she had told Wilson. She had no idea that she was actually farther in her pregnancy than she thought she was. Her stomach had been a lot smaller since she was a tall woman and also had strong abdominal muscles, which were able to hide the pregnancy quite well. 

Wilson continued going through hypnosis and was able to regain all of his lost memories. 

After Stacy’s baby was born, her parental rights were revoked and the little girl was placed up for adoption. Her biological father was revealed to be Samuel.

Cuddy ended up giving birth to a son, who was named Robert. Wilson and House were forever grateful to Chase for finding out about Samuel and helping to put Stacy and him in prison. 

Stacy’s little girl hadn’t been in the system for that long before House went to court for him and Wilson to adopt her. It didn’t take very long for the new parents to become the adoptive parents of the little girl, who was named Allison. She would not know the truth about her biological parents until she was old enough to understand. 

“I have the paternity test results for you, Cuddy,” the doctor said to her that afternoon. Wilson and House were sitting in the doctor’s office, holding hands and anxious to hear the results. “Wilson, you are indeed the father of this baby.” 

House kissed his husband’s forehead and then hugged him tightly, breathing a sigh of relief. House and Wilson held their children in their arms, snuggling them close. Their nightmare was finally over and they could finally go home in peace.


End file.
